My Father's Son
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Fíli, Thorin and the Company reflect on how much Kíli is like his late father.


**Title:** My Father's Son

 **Summary:** Fíli, Thorin and the Company reflect on how much Kíli is like his late father.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything recognizable from The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Fíli watched as little Kíli crawled across the floor towards him. He was five and didn't really remember his father, but Kíli was spitting image of him. There was no denying it. He watched as Kíli paused as if his hair had gotten in his eyes, but his hair wasn't quite long enough yet. It would be soon though. He smiled up at Fíli with that toothy grin that would make a many maiden fall at his feet in years to come, but right now it was reserved only for his big brother. Kíli was going to be just like their father. His father's son, no doubt.

* * *

Balin remembered Baldas almost as good as Thorin did. Baldas always made sure the people around him were alright before himself. Fíli reflected that but in skill and bravery. Kíli was Baldas all over. Watching Kíli grow up he had seen it every day. From the time that he met Kíli after he'd been born in his Uncle's arms, many people had said that Kíli looked just like his Uncle and he did, but when he started to grow older the likeness to his Uncle became less apparent and it was more obvious to see how much he looked like his father. Dark brown eyes and dark hair that took Balin, now, back to the Battle for Moria. Baldas has stood tall shoulder to shoulder with his brothers. Thorin and Frerin had never called him "Brother-in-law" no, to them he was their brother. It was a shame they lost him so soon into his marriage to Dis. When Baldas had passed away when Kíli was barely a month old, it had shattered Dis and for months she'd avoided looking at her youngest aware of how much he would reflect his father. Kíli was true to form and was definitely his father's son.

Dwalin didn't know Baldas was well as his brother had but he had met him a few times and as long as he knew what the other dwarf looked like he could see how much the lad looked like his father. The dark hair made him look a little like Thorin and he could see why people – including the Hobbit – saw the resemblance in the family line. But no, Kíli didn't look much like Thorin at all. It was the eyes. Those wide, brown eyes that allowed him so much because of how well he used them – they were his link to the father he had never known. Much like his own family. Dwalin didn't remember his father all that well but Balin had told him that they both shared a likeness to him. Dwalin knew of the lad's pain of not knowing the person who sired you. But he couldn't sympathise, it was not what a warrior did. But looking at the lad now as Fíli rewrapped a wound on his shoulder he could see the large brown eyes and the dark hair as it whipped in the wind during the battle for Moria. Kíli would fight til the death just like his father would have. His father's son, no doubt about it.

* * *

Ori never knew Baldas, son of Naldas very much if at all. Ori was born just three years before Fíli and didn't associate with the Princes very much. He was scared of them. Even if he was older. He watched them now though from the other side of camp. They were playful and childish in their mannerisms but they also endeared many a maiden to them. Not just because they were Princes but also because of their easy nature. Kíli was the easiest to tomfoolery of the two of them. He would often hurt himself when he was younger. Falling and scraping his knee and his palms. Breaking his arm after falling from a tree. Twisting his ankle in the rabbit hole. All manner of things happened to Kíli that never happened to other dwarflings. And from what Ori had heard of Baldas he was just the same. So Kíli was indeed his father's son.

Dori had met Baldas a couple of times. He had been younger than the warrior but he admired his strength and often fought beside him when he was of age. He'd grown to know Baldas as a fierce and loyal friend. He'd been devastated when he had been told Baldas had passed in battle. But at least he's died doing something he believed in. Fighting for the people he loved and cared for. He had died protecting his wife and sons. Kíli would do the same and he wouldn't think twice about it. His father's son indeed.

Nori had been caught by Baldas several times trying to steal. Baldas and Dwalin had been his two enemies when he was younger and more reckless. But Baldas had never ever hauled Nori back to his house in disgrace. That duty had fallen to Dwalin. But Baldas had scolded him a few times as if he were a child. He'd heard Kíli snapping a few times about him…almost as if scolding the thief without actually doing it. However whenever he had an argument with his Uncle, well his father shone through then. Baldas had argued many times with Nori trying to get him to stop, to see reason. Now as he watched Kíli try to explain to Thorin (good luck lad), that they had to stop for Bilbo's sake, he saw Baldas arguing. Kíli was his father all over.

* * *

Bofur hadn't interacted much with Kíli's father, but he had seen him many times when the boys birthday's rolled around. They would be taken to Bofur's small shop and told they could pick out anything they liked and they'd be able to get it. Bofur often didn't charge them. They were royalty so he didn't want to charge them…but Baldas insisted. And when the pair had grown up and Kíli had entered his shop one day holding the hand of the tiny girl and told her to pick out something, he'd paid Bofur ignoring the dwarf's protests. Bofur later found out the girl didn't belong to Kíli but was his cousin born to another relative and he had gladly offer to let her get a toy. Baldas would have done the same for a niece or little cousin. Generous and not above anyone. Kíli was definitely his father's son.

Bifur, although the dwarf didn't understand everything about Kíli, he knew what he saw was true. He'd fought with Baldas several times and knew what he was like in battle. And Kíli was just the same. The same prowess, the same stamina, the same eyes, the same hair colour. Same way of moving. He wished that Baldas would have seen his boys. Both of them. But knew that if he had the chance to see only one he'd offer a chance to see Kíli. Kíli was Baldas all over and that made the pain came back full force of losing a comrade, a friend, a brother.

Bombur had only known Baldas through growing up together. Before Baldas had married Dis. Which had been a huge deal at the time. She was a Princess of Erebor so why shouldn't it be a big deal. It would have been a big deal if Frerin or Thorin had married. But since neither had, Dis had the big deal, the big white wedding, the feast, the party, everything. Then she had the children. Fíli came first and was celebrated as he would become Thorin's Heir as the Prince had no children at the time. Then when Kíli was born it was an even bigger deal, children were not normally born that close. Although as Durin's it was normal. As Thorin, Frerin and Dis were all five years apart. Thror and Grór – his brother – were five years apart and Thrain had been born five years apart from his brother. Now as the rotund dwarf watched Kíli skin the hares he'd managed to wrangle for that night's dinner, he could see Baldas in some of his mannerisms. The concentration he used when skinning the animals, the way his tongue was caught between his teeth and then there was the way his face lit up with a smile when his brother would tease him or praise him. Kíli was just like his father…his father's son.

* * *

Óin has looked after scrapped knees and coughs through his life enough and clearly remembered 2-year-old Kíli being rushed into his rooms by his father, Thorin behind them. He'd turned his back for two seconds and he'd fallen putting his teeth through his lip. Óin had stitched it up and told them what to do if they popped. Not to worry simply get him either back to Óin or just let him settle and make him hold a cloth to it to help stem the bleeding. Kíli had been reckless and carefree. Baldas had been the same, Óin and Glóin's father, Grór, had also been prolific in medicine despite being a Prince. Grór was of course, Thror's younger brother and when his brother took the throne, Grór, took up medicine. Kíli being just as carefree as his father had been. Definitely his father's son.

Glóin had fought alongside Baldas since they were little. Baldas had been the perfect choice for Dís. For her boys were born to be warriors as well as Princes. They needed a strong leader and father to teach them how to be just that. But sadly they lost their father, but gained a wonderful leader in Thorin. However watching Kíli swing his sword and practice with Fíli while camp was set up around them and Bilbo dodging their swings and ducking under the blades, he could see either the company losing their Burglar when he lost his head or in the more prominent moonlight Baldas standing shoulder to shoulder with Dwalin and Thorin and ready to fight any Orc or goblin that came his way. His double sword at the ready.

* * *

Bilbo of course never knew Baldas at all. He only knows the dwarves he sees before him now. But looking at Kíli, in particular, he can see the same majesty that exudes from Thorin but sees the same carefree nature that Fíli resonates. Kíli is the perfect mix of majesty and youthfulness that a Kingdom like Erebor needed. After hearing stories from Balin and Bofur about what the boys were like as young boys, he understood how much like his father, Kíli was. He was like Thorin, true – he'd grown up with Thorin and we take things from our parents who make us who we are. Some girls become their mothers (shudder) some become like their foster parents, or their guardians. Some boys act like their father's, or guardians. But Kíli despite being raised by his Uncle almost from birth – he acted like his brother and Uncle but looked (according to Balin) just like his father and that Baldas had been just the same. _His father's son._

* * *

Thorin watched Kíli and Fíli play together on the floor in front of the fire, while Dis made him tea. Fíli looked a spitting image of his mother and Kíli when he looked up at his Uncle and smiled toothily at him he could see his late brother-in-law. Baldas stood out in Kíli's big brown eyes that could make even Dwalin crumble and cave to anything Kíli wanted. His toothy smile was the same one Baldas had always had. Thorin would do anything to protect his family and he knew he'd lay down his life for Dis or Fíli but if there was the choice between Fíli or Kíli – he'd save Kíli in a heartbeat. Kíli was the last hope for the line of Durin. Thorin would save the boy who had his heart in the palm of his hand. His father's son no doubt.

* * *

Kíli looked in the mirror in front of him in his room in Erebor. His hair never sat like Fíli's did. He refused to braid it after an unfortunate incident in Ered Luin with bullies. But right now he was more occupied with his eyes. He'd heard Thorin and his mother say it so many times and he smiled as he looked at his reflection.

"And I look in the mirror my father's eyes look back at me." He said quietly to himself, "I hope that I become half the man he'd want me to be…taught me to walk; now I run." He smiled again and nodded, he was who he was supposed to be, "I'm just my father's son."

* * *

 ** _Words the Kíli speaks at the end are lyrics from Shannon Noll's "Now I Run"_**


End file.
